A Child's Memory
by DragonEye0905
Summary: After the death of Naraku, Rin has started traveling with Sesshomaru again. As they walk through a large meadow filled with wild flowers, an unexpected fate awaits her. WARNING: sad ending. ONESHOT


******AN: I don't know why I wrote this. What was I thinking!? I honestly don't know sometimes... After I wrote this, I had many conflicting thoughts about whether or not to publish it, and well, I guess we all know how that mental debate ended.**

******Disclaimer:******** I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.**

* * *

Sesshomaru was tiring of his servant's constant complaining. All it would take to silence him would be one word. One word to shut the Kappa's mouth tightly. This time, the tiny demon was trying to convince Rin to stop her singing this instant. He would never admit it to anyone, but Rin's childish ways had started to grow on Sesshomaru. He also somewhat enjoyed the little girl's voice in song. She was singing a lightly familiar tune, one that she had sung numerous times before, but Sesshomaru had never really listened to her songs until just recently, and he still made no show of it.

After Naraku had been defeated, and the miko, Kagome had announced herself as the half-breed, and Sesshomauru's half brother, Inuyasha's mate, Rin had convinced the old miko, Kaede, to allow Rin to travel Sesshomaru at an early age. If fact, she hadn't been living in the human village three and a half years, before she was out with Sesshomaru and Jaken again.

Their group was traveling away from the stench of human population. They had passed by a small village, and though they had not passed through, Sesshomaru's very presence had made the humans fidget and squirm with discomfort.

[Humans,] he thought to himself, [what a waste of space.]

They had been walking for over two hours since they passed the village, when,

"Aaahhh!" Sesshomau stopped at Rin's squeal of delight. "Look Jaken-sama! Look at all the hana*!"

They had crossed a small creek, into a vast meadow of wild flowers, of every size and color. Sesshomaru blinked at the sight. He could not understand the child's delight at an entire field of weeds. Rin continued singing again from where she left off before she squealed at the sight of the flowers. Sesshomaru started walking again, leaving his two smaller companions behind. Of coarse, he would not actually leave them behind. Jaken was like a leach, impossible to get rid of, and he would never leave Rin on her own for long.

"Rin, stop fooling around! The great Sesshomaru-sama is going to leave you behind if you do not hurry up!" the little green demon called from his master's side.

Sesshomaru turned his head and saw Rin standing maybe twenty feet away, wide-eyed, and singing, stopping to smell every type of flower along the way, and picking almost every one. Her arms were so full of the fragrant blossoms, that they were spilling out of her grasp, blowing away in the breeze. The setting sun cast an orange shadow on anything and everything its fading rays could reach. She felt his gaze in her and looked up, meeting his eyes and smiling at him, her whole face radiating with her joy. Keeping his emotionless mask on, Sesshomaru turned once again toward the other end of the meadow and said,

"Come along Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru felt a slight change in the wind, but thought nothing of it. He instead listened to the sweet sound of Rin's voice as she sung an old lullaby. Her voice carried his mind off into a different world of sorts. He was almost trapped in his own thoughts, but it wasn't an unpleasant experience.

Jaken was having trouble navigating in the fragrant meadow, for many of the flowers were taller than he, and his sense of smell was thrown off by all of the different scents coming off of the blossoms. He was still grumbling about Rin, and what a bother she was to the perfect life he had before she came along. But on the inside, where no one could hear him, he hated to admit it, but he did care for the girl. And he didn't know why, but he did not want anyone to know that he could care for a human...

* * *

Still wandering around his own thoughts, Sesshomaru reached the cave at the base of a mountain. He noticed something off about the situation. Surly it was not his imagination? After all, the Great Dog Demon did not imagine things. He stopped short of his next step, and rapidly turned on his heel, realizing what had changed.

Rin had stopped singing.

His golden eyes widened at what he saw. A tall, purple-blue demon with a slim, sickly form, was crouched over the small body of Rin. It lifted it's head from the girl's neck, and licked its red-stained black lips, showing off two, white, sharp fangs, slightly too long to fit inside its mouth. It stood, dropping the limp child to the ground, it was reaching for the crude sword at its side, but it's hand never reached the hilt, because Tokijin was planted deeply in the creature's skull. The demon let out a gargled cry, and crumbled into a pile of red dust, which was blown away by the chilly breeze that had blown in.

Sesshomaru dropped down on one knee, and pulled Rin into his arms. She let out a choked gasp at the motion, and coughed up a small amount of blood. She gazed into the dog demon's concerned face, and managed to rasp out,

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama... don't worry...Rin-chan is...is going to b-be okay..."

Sesshomaru did not speak, only watched as the child gave a weak smile and closed her eyes. She was paling, her skin losing all of its color.

Sesshomaru knew she had been poisoned by the demon's bite. It was spreading through her entire body, and would soon reach her heart and kill her. As he watched, she cried out, calling to him, and fell silent at last. Sesshomaru cradled her to his body, feeling the last of her warmth leave her body. When he pulled her back, her face had a look of peace. She seemed as if to only be sleeping, but he knew better. He would not try to fool himself with such lies. That was beneath him.

A thousand images flashed through his mind. Images if Rin, standing there with a fish in her hands, wanting to help him when Inuyasha had learned how to use the Wind Scar. Images of Rin, running behind him, of her singing, of her picking flowers. Sesshomaru ignored them all.

[Tenseiga cannot save her again...] Sesshomaru silently cursed.

Jaken watched from a distance, unable to come any closer, both for he could not bear to come any closer, and he feared what the silver haired demon would do if he did.

With wet, giant tears escaping his own eyes, he watched as a single tear, salty and small, fell from his lords face, splashing onto Rin's cold cheek. But the Kappa hastily decided that it must have been a trick of the light, for The Great dog Demon, Sesshomaru, did not shed tears.

* * *

******A/N: *hana meaning 'flower.'**

******Please tell me what you thought about it! I am needing to know what you think!**

******And I may continue this if enough people really want me to, but I would have no idea where to go with it, with Rin being dead, and all... So if you ABSOLUTELY want me to, PM me, or something, with an idea for a sequal. **


End file.
